Fifth level
by MyCacophony
Summary: She knew it would happen at one point, but she hadn’t been as prepared as she had hoped....


**Well, this is my story. ****It's short, I know. ****But I wanted to see if you guys liked it before I went and wrote something a little longer. ****I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

0o0

He knows.

She knew it would happen at one point, but she hadn't been as prepared as she had hoped.

She applied another layer of lipstick, puckering her lips. She stood and looked herself over one final time in the mirror, she could see him standing in the doorway, watching her prepare. The dress was small but not too clingy, a dark blue that seemed to shimmer in the light. She grabbed a pair of stilettos and slipped them onto her delicate feet, she walked toward him, her hair bouncing lightly.

"Well, I'm off. I shouldn't be too late coming home." she slipped past him, and started down the stairs, listening to the sound of his feet coming after her. She walked to their hallway closet and took her coat off it's hanger.

"Where did you say you were going again?" He had his hands in the fronts of his jeans, and was looking at her.

"Oh, I'm just off to Sango's place. Us, Ayame and Rin are going to have a little girl's night out. You don't mind do you?" She placed her arms through the sleeves of her coat, throwing her dark hair over the back.

"No, I don't mind." He watched her as she walked to the couch and lifted her purse from the cushions. She walked over to him.

"So, I'll be home late. Don't wait up." She pecked him on the cheek, and went to the door; she opened it and turned to blow a kiss his way.

"Bye. I love you Kagome." She paused, barely long enough to notice herself, before smiling.

"I love you too Yash." With that she closed the door behind her and walked briskly to her car. She turned the ignition and it sprang to life, she slowly backed out of the drive, glancing back at the still brightly lit house. She forced herself not to look at the bedroom window, the one where she knew he was watching her leave from. She pressed on the gas and rolled down the street, making sure to turn in the direction of Sango's house. Once out of eyesight of the house she started in the opposite direction, towards her destination.

She kept thinking about the words they had exchanged just before she left. I love you. She wondered why she was thinking of them now. They were the same words they always said before she left on her little escapades. The same eight letters, same three syllables. But for some reason tonight, she couldn't rid her mind of them. She knew that many people felt too much guilt about cheating on their spouses, eventually confessing their sins of adultery. But she didn't think she was headed down that road. She felt guilt sure, how could she not when he trusted her so, when he so willingly gave her his heart. But at the same time, she had to think about herself didn't she? She had to consider her well-being in a marriage that just didn't have what she required.

She turned down the final street, contemplating what she was about to do. According to Dante, the fifth level of hell was reserved specifically for people like her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she turned into the driveway. She turned off the car and looked in the mirror, placing two large silver hoop earrings in her lobes. He had complimented her on them the last time they had been together. They had been a birthday gift from Inuyasha. She stepped out of the car, a frown marring her pretty features. What would she say to him? It wasn't exactly a conversation you striked up during a candlelit dinner.

She raised her fist and knocked on the front door, listening to it echo inside. It opened quickly and he stood there, a smirk on his lips. She smiled up at him. He widened the opening and stepped aside.

How do you tell someone you're having an affair? How do you completely upturn their world? How do you shatter someone's heart? How…?

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Why thank you Kouga."

How do you tell someone, you're sleeping with their best friend?

0o0

**I'm just trying this writing stuff out. I 'd really appreciate some feedback on this story. Thanks.**


End file.
